


[CLex][Smallville]旅途

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [54]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “Clark，即便是我真的跟Superman在一起，你也还是我最重要的人”，Lex小心翼翼地安抚着对方，“Superman，他只是一个象征，仅此而已。”“即便是他一直有事情瞒着你？或许现在他正化妆成一个普通的戴眼镜的小记者在监视着你。”略微平静下来的Clark，还是有些意难平的醋意。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]旅途

[CLex][Smallville]旅途  
Couple  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
人物关系还是按照原剧来的，例如Lex买下星球日报、氪石也会影响人类啥的。  
不过性格给写成了俩快乐的小沙雕，当然他们也没决裂，一直是好朋友。

旅途  
某日，星球日报。  
自从买下星球日报后就一直在这里办公的Lex Luthor先生，欢快地向他的好朋友——星球日报的小记者Clark Kent——招手示意。  
当然，近水楼台先得月，Lex也要照顾好朋友的工作，这次也不例外。  
待Clark走进办公室，Lex小心谨慎地关上门，检查了一下确定没有人跟过来，然后招呼Clark来到桌前，小声地跟他交流着。  
“Clark，我听说在离斯莫维尔不远的某地发现了新的颜色的氪石，我觉得这对我击败Superman会是个有利的助力。”  
“。。。。新的氪石，是什么颜色？”  
“听说好像是粉色的，我决定亲自去察看一下。”  
“等等，Lex，这事不能急于一时，万一这种氪石也跟绿氪石一样能影响人类呢？去之前我们应该调查这个地方有什么与众不同之处。”  
“这倒提醒我了，我来查查。”“好像没什么不同之处，奥对了，这个地方gay比例出奇的高，除此以外没了。”  
“估计这就是粉色氪石的作用吧？Lex，这对你击败Superman好像没什么帮助啊？”  
“这只是猜测，我觉得还是去实地论证一下比较好。Clark，接下来这几天我不在，你有什么事的话直接找Tess，她会知道该怎么处理的。等我回来，我就把这个大新闻送给你。”  
“。。。Lex，我决定了，我要陪你一起去，我要在第一时间获得这个新闻资料。”  
“以及？”  
“以及我要保护你。Lex，你别反对，反对无效，你知道你很容易遇到危险的，一起去的话我可以及时拯救你。”  
“好吧。。。我们去楼顶停机坪，坐飞机去。”  
“不不不，Lex，这事不能大张旗鼓，万一被Superman发现了怎么办？我们要低调。”  
  
“这就是你说的低调？”飞驰的旧皮卡上，不情不愿地穿着大一号旧牛仔裤和格子衫的驾驶员Lex，向着副驾驶座上同样牛仔裤格子衫的Clark抱怨着，“就这？”  
“没错”，Clark一脸自豪，“我们不能让别人——尤其是Superman——知道大都会魅力四射的Lex Luthor，正要去寻找新型氪石对付他。”  
“我不觉得这会有什么用。”  
“这当然有用，谁会想到穿得这么土气的一个人，会是Lex Luthor呢？”  
“天啊，杀了我吧。等回去了，你要补偿我的精神损失。”  
“当然，到时候悉听尊便。”  
“。。。。Clark，我还是觉得这没什么用，毕竟我的光头简直是明晃晃地出卖着我就是Lex Luthor。。。。”  
“别想太多,Lex，你不会穿帮的，要知道现在青年秃顶的人很多的。”  
“这倒是有些道理”，Lex嫌弃地嗅了下身上的法兰绒，很明显这是Clark的旧衣服，上面还有他的气味，“不过我们为什么要假扮情侣啊？”  
“这是为了你好，Lex”，Clark一脸理所当然，“你不会希望到时候被一大堆gay认为你是单身、团团围住表白心意，以至于无法脱身前去调查新型氪石。”  
“我不觉得我穿的这个样子还会有人跟我搭讪。”  
“不不不，Lex，要对你的魅力有信心。别说你穿着法兰绒，就算你什么都不穿，你还是会光芒四射的。”  
“这话怎么听得这么别扭呢？”Lex无奈地笑了。  
“。。。所以，既然我们现在是情侣”，深呼吸着不停为自己加油打气的Clark，终于鼓起勇气将手颤颤巍巍地伸向了Lex的胯下轻轻摩挲着，“让我们做些情侣应该做的事吧。。。。”  
“——嘿Clark！”被此一惊的Lex，心惊肉跳地乱了分寸，震惊之下皮卡失控到处乱窜，左摇右晃横冲直撞，简直是马路杀手。好在Lex很快反应了过来，重新把握住方向盘将车稳住，缓缓停下。  
“Clark，我需要一些解释。”瘫在座椅上平复气息的Lex，有些恼怒地注视着对方。  
“对不起，Lex，我只是。。。”始作俑者Clark羞愧地声音越来越小，“有些嫉妒Superman。。。。”  
“嫉妒？？？Superman？？？”Lex有些丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“为什么？”  
“你应该猜到粉色氪石的作用，我不想你用它征服Superman”，义愤填膺的Clark竟然越说越激动，“我不想他夹在我们中间！我应该是你的best man！”  
“。。。Clark，就算是粉色氪石的作用真像你猜的那样，也不代表我一定会跟他在一起”，Lex连忙安慰对方，“再说即便是我真的跟他在一起，你也还会是我的伴郎啊？”  
“我指的不是伴郎！”Clark有些咬牙切齿地忿忿不平，“是最重要的男人！”  
“。。。。Clark。你该不会是。。。。天哪”，Lex无奈扶额，“我早该想到这种可能性的。。。”这时Lex突然想起了什么，“可是我前几次结婚时，你不是这种反应啊？”  
“那是因为她们不是男的！不会把你夺去！”  
“所以说，你不是gay，你只是占有欲作祟”，虽然此时此刻，Lex也似乎有些无法肯定，甚至还隐隐有些失望。。。  
“Clark，即便是我真的跟Superman在一起，你也还是我最重要的人”，Lex小心翼翼地安抚着对方，“Superman，他只是一个象征，仅此而已。”  
“即便是他一直有事情瞒着你？或许现在他正化妆成一个普通的戴眼镜的小记者在监视着你。”略微平静下来的Clark，还是有些意难平的醋意。  
“每个人都有秘密的，就像你我”，Lex轻轻地握住Clark，十指相握，干净温暖，“我们说好了不去窥探对方的隐秘，即便是已经知道了也要假装不知道，直到对方想要倾诉。我猜Superman，应该也是一样。”  
“那我觉得我的胜算要比Superman大，毕竟我的秘密比他的更劲爆”，Clark一脸得意，“而且，我还有一招杀手锏。。。”  
“那个啊，其实我已经知道了。。。”  
“Lex，你已经知道Conner是咱俩的孩子了？这太好了！”兴高采烈的Clark欢呼雀跃。  
“我的意思是说，我已经知道你的秘密了，不过，”Lex笑着拂过Clark的发丝，“ Conner的事现在我也知道了。”  
“嗯？Lex，你先前不知道Conner吗？”  
“我当然知道，我只是没想到，他的身份还可以这样算。。。。”Lex温暖地笑着凝视着Clark，“这么一说，Clark你确实胜算更大，不过你确定没有被什么东西例如粉色氪石之类的影响吗？”  
“当然没有！”稳操胜券的Clark忍不住撅着嘴，得意忘形地宣誓着主权，“我们现在才刚出大都会。”  
“或许我们的目的地该改变一下了”，Lex重新发动皮卡，“我想你大概已经有些迫不及待了，也许我们可以先去路边的小树林里做些什么。”  
“听起来不错”，看着Lex将车渐渐驶向僻静处，Clark不由地面带笑意地翘起腿搭在车窗上。  
“。。。也许有朝一日，我能看到你干Superman”，看着Clark柔韧地摆出这个姿势，Lex意味深长地笑了。  
“那是不可能的，我保证。”Clark得意地扫了Lex一眼，面似桃花。  
“我相信你的尺寸”，将车稳稳停下的Lex，耐人寻味地将手伸向Clark，“或者我们可以一起干Superman。”  
狂疯逐浪。


End file.
